


stage kiss

by tranquilatlast



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christine is in charge of like everything, F/M, First Kiss, Play Rehearsal, References to Macbeth, Soulmates, Stagedorks, bc their play.... is macbeth, this fic is a bday gift, yall are sleeping on this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: "I think since our characters are already married, we should have it be a more passionate kiss. You should probably initiate it since Lady Macbeth isn’t too affectionate or eager to get distracted from what they’re doing, so you’ll have to hold both daggers with one hand and get some of the fake blood on my cheek.”“Do we really need to, though?”“Why not? Are you embarrassed to fake kiss me or something, Jeremy?”[Set in a soulmate AU: when you kiss your soulmate for the first time, you see color.]





	stage kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1namelessalien1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1namelessalien1/gifts).



> happy birthday to my canadian pal, my kid, my sister from another mister!! this is kinda short so every single fluffy stagedorks thing i write in the future is dedicated to you em!!
> 
> enjoyy

Ever since that play with the SQUIPs, Middleborough’s theatre funds had skyrocketed due to the amazing performance put on by the cast before their crazy seizures. There was always a new play every few months, which was performed three days straight. Everyone who'd starred in the Midsummer Night's Dream parody had stuck around as a big friend group and they were all involved in the drama club, even Michael. It was a nice place to hang out and be busy together, even when it grew in popularity and more people started to join.

Christine was most passionate, as voted by everyone else, but everyone involved was super dedicated. They had a good ratio of performers to techies and everyone helped each other with their jobs without being too overbearing or bossy. Mr. Reyes was becoming more involved as well, having more people to help through their lines and going so far as to schedule one-on-one sessions with those having a bit more trouble than others. Christine usually took over the sessions whenever he was too busy, which she loved doing.

She kept everyone on their toes, calling out those who started to slack, picking up everyone’s spirits after a particularly exhausting rehearsal, appointing different people to prepare Hot Pockets so Mr. Reyes wouldn’t get cranky. What would they do without her?

A lot, actually. Christine didn’t get as involved with the set designers as she did everyone else. Of course she’d pitch ideas for the major parts of the set, but couldn’t quite help with the color design. It wasn’t like everyone else could, though. Only a select few could decide the color palettes and all, including Mr. Reyes, other staff, and some students, then they’d assign paintbuckets to everyone and label the areas they needed to paint with words.

Christine wished she could do more, but this just wasn’t her department. All she and most of her peers saw were differing shades of greys. Highschool wasn’t exactly the place you’d find your soulmate, after all, even with all the kissing involved. It kinda bummed her out that she read labels on the props matching the paint cans, words like “grassy green” and “bubbly blue” having absolutely no difference to her besides a mild change in grey hues.

Of course she wouldn’t let this one thing get her down, though! She was the busiest out of everyone, besides Mr. Reyes. Most people were never afraid to ask her for help, and if they were, it was only because they thought she already had a bunch of stuff on her mind. Christine was truly a role model to the theatre club and participated in just about anything related to theatre, even if it seemed like it wouldn’t have much of an impact.

Her schedule was often full, but she managed to keep her social life, her theatre roles, and her academic achievements on point. She often stayed behind after play rehearsal to go over her lines more and possibly help anyone else who needed it before going home to do chores and homework. Being so involved in everything took a toll on her, but Christine was super tough. She handled everything with a determined attitude.

Right now, she had several hours before dinner and an almost-empty theater. A small group of freshman had bid their goodbyes after having Christine assist them, leaving her and Jeremy to stand on the stage with their scripts propped up on some chairs. He needed some clarification on the tone of some of his lines, which was understandable since they were doing just a mildly modernized version of Shakespeare’s Macbeth. Of course, this had been a rough plan since a bunch of people would say “Macbeth” outside of rehearsals and had to shout profanity at the top of their lungs.

“He’s meant to be, like, totally freaked out after he kills King Duncan, so he panics and brings the daggers out when he's really meant to plant them in the guards' hands. Okay?” Christine made gestures with her hands as she explained, watching Jeremy nod afterwards. They’d just started after a quick run-through of what they knew. Some of the lines had been changed from the original play to let the audience follow along better, but most of it had stayed the same to stay true to the original.

“Okay, so, um…” Jeremy cleared his throat and started on Macbeth’s modernized soliloquy, pointedly looking away from where his script was open on the chair. Christine mimicked a bell ringing, making Jeremy grin in amusement, and announced the start of Act two, Scene two. She ran through her lines, not even cueing Jeremy in since they wouldn’t be able to onstage.

At his character’s entrance, Jeremy took a small step forward, although he’d have to be offstage and walk on during an actual rehearsal. Christine eyed him, looking over his tensed shoulders and shaky hands, not quite clenched to mime holding the daggers Macbeth was meant to be holding. Okay, first of all, Jeremy was a fantastic actor. Second of all, he looked really nice in those specific skinny jeans. Oh wait, crap, she just remembered!

“That’s really good! Great job!” she praised, clapping a few times to break from the stage personas. Jeremy straightened up and smiled at her almost bashfully, not one to take praise as smoothly as others were. It was kind of endearing, but she wished he would grow some confidence and accept compliments easier. “Okay, now the kiss scene.”

At that, her boyfriend froze and stared at her. Christine went through the steps for a false kiss in her head, counting off on her fingers. There was no mention of a kiss scene in the original play, but Mr. Reyes had put one in so the audience would know the characters were romantically involved if they hadn’t already. She explained this to Jeremy, trying not to show how nervous she was. It wouldn’t be the first time staging a fake kiss, but she and Jeremy hadn’t even properly kissed before.

“What? Why do we have to do that, though?” Jeremy asked, his face starting to go red. Christine fiddled with the bottom hem of her skirt, not too confident about it anymore after his reaction. Sure, they had become intimate a lot of times, but most of their kisses only got as far as chaste pecks on the cheek. Not many people had the guts to kiss a partner right on the lips, especially not at such a young age. They were too scared that the person they were in love with wasn’t their soulmate.

“Look, I know it might get kind of… uncomfortable, but we can do this! If we get it right, our lips don’t even have to touch,” Christine explained, stepping closer and gesturing for Jeremy to lean down some. She raised one hand to gesture to where the audience was to sit. “We’ll be standing just like this during the scene. The trick is to use the hand that’s not facing the audience and cup the other’s face, so they don't see this.”

She watched Jeremy flush darker when she gently rested a hand over his jaw, careful not to agitate any acne he had. She demonstrated as she explained, moving her thumb over Jeremy’s lips and ignoring his totally cute, flustered expression as she leaned in to press a small kiss to her thumb, not even close to grazing their mouths together. It would look totally real to the audience, especially since they'd been told they had some chemistry onstage whether they were cast as love interests or not.

“See? I think since our characters are already married, we should have it be a more passionate kiss. You should probably initiate it since Lady Macbeth isn’t too affectionate or eager to get distracted from what they’re doing, so you’ll have to hold both daggers with one hand and get some of the fake blood on my cheek.”

“Do we really need to, though?” Jeremy squeaked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Christine sort of deflated and dropped her hand, crossing her arms instead. He didn’t have to be so rude about it, honestly. Did he not want people to know they were in a relationship?

“Why not? Are you embarrassed to fake kiss me or something, Jeremy?” Her boyfriend seemed to pick up on her starting to get upset and was quick to take her hand in his, which quickly made her melt and completely forgive everything he just said. She was too weak.

“Sorry, it’s not like you’d be terrible to kiss! It’s just, uh, what if the audience thinks we did it for real and they ask questions?” he explained, looking guilty for making her think he was ashamed or whatever. Christine looked up at him with a soft gaze. What a cutie.

She intertwined their hands, looking away and making a face as she thought. Christine didn’t care about whether people thought they were soulmates or not. Why would she? Jeremy did, though, and she couldn’t really blame him for being paranoid. That was just the Jeremy Way, scared of being asked questions or something. An idea popped into her mind.

“Well, hey, we should just answer any questions they have!” she exclaimed, surprising her boyfriend with her sudden energy as she let go of his hand to fist pump the air. The action gave her just a bit of confidence high and Christine leaned in close. “Kiss me.”

“W-What?! Christine, I don't think–”

“I know you think it’s too soon, or-or you’re afraid of us not being soulmates. I am, too. Jeremy, we’ve been together for months! We have such a nice thing going. To change just because some rude fate thing decided we shouldn’t be together would be stupid!”

Hopefully Jeremy wouldn’t feel pressured. One word and she’d lay off. Seriously, Christine felt like now was the time to prove their commitment! Sure, to have this end badly was a scary possibility, but she had faith in their relationship. They'd exchanged "I love you"s a bunch of times before and she'd meant every single one of them. Christine was just starting to feel like she should leave it alone, though, when Jeremy heaved in a breath and nodded.

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay! Cool, Jeremy. So…” Christine suppressed the urge to gulp nervously, instead just grounding herself by toying with her hair. Jeremy reached up, almost subconsciously, to tuck a lock behind her ear, and she found herself really hoping they were soulmates. “We’ll do it at the same time, okay? We have to keep our eyes closed, then we countdown to opening them. Alright?”

“Y-Yeah, alright. Sounds good.” Jeremy pursed his lips, moving a bit closer and having to bend down again. Christine clenched her eyes shut as his hand came to rest on her waist, just like when he was going to kiss her cheek. A moment later, she heard a quiet hum from Jeremy and assumed he’d followed suit and closed her eyes. It was pretty neat to have a boyfriend who didn't think her way of thinking was odd. “Now?”

“Now.” The teens moved forward at the same time, noses bumping for a moment before Christine giggled and brought her hand up again to keep Jeremy’s face still as she tilted her head slightly and kissed him again. His lips were soft and they both very obviously had some experience from previous kisses, but this one was sweet and only lasted a few seconds. When they pulled away, Christine kept her eyes shut, her chest swelling with hope. “On three, open your eyes.”

She counted down clearly and opened her eyes right before Jeremy had opened his. The first thing she noticed were his eyes, filled with curiosity and hope and fondness. They were bright and happy, yet smooth, colors that reminded her of a storm allowing her to read a book in a fuzzy blanket with hot chocolate on her bedside. Jeremy’s beautiful eyes stared into her own, glistening with admiration and surprise and content.

“Do you…?”

“Yeah. I-I see it.”

Christine looked Jeremy up and down, huge, dorky grins on both of their faces. She squealed in delight and launched herself forward to kiss all over her boyfriend’s face, totally ecstatic. Jeremy laughed giddly, even when Christine picked him up by his waist and held him a few inches off the ground for a few moments.

They kissed each other for real at their next rehearsal, and their next, and so on, and during their actual performances. Christine had a much busier schedule now that she’d gotten herself and Jeremy to help with planning colors for the set, which had become her favorite thing to do right after performing and rehearsing. And, well, if she admitted kissing Jeremy was her absolute favorite, no one should be too shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> what the actual hell they kissed before marriage how could this happen i'm shaking this can't be real pls tell me this is fake pls
> 
> leave stagedork suggestions below or dm me on instagram (@dicksoutformell) uwu
> 
> thank you sm for reading!! happy bday again em i'm v glad you're my friend love you!!


End file.
